


You washing Arthurs hair

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Dreams, Erotic, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Hair, Hair Kink, Love, Romance, imtimacy, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Intimate thoughts about you washing Arthur Flecks hair
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 8





	You washing Arthurs hair

Imagin washing Arthurs hair while he is lying in the hot bubble bath you made for him. You`re kneeing behind him while he leans his head back and you take his prell shampoo and put the flowery foam into his beautiful hair.  
You pay attention to every single curl. The wet curls transforming into straight hair while you let them gently slide through your fingers. One by one. Every curl is just as important and special as the other.  
His hair was one of the first things that caught your attention when you first saw him. along with his deep, green eyes, his sweet smile and the mysterious aura that surrownded him.  
You remember how much you wanted to touch it on your first date togeter. But you were too shy to ask. You didnt wanted him to think that you are weird.   
The first time you touched his hair was when you had your first kiss. It was the perfect chance to let your fingers ran through it and you immediatelynoticed how much he actually loved it.  
And now you`re here, washing his hair, while he is taking a bath. You both adore the intimacy of this situation.  
Arthur closes his eyes while you message the back of his head, humming a song while you try to get a glimpse of his body, but the bubbles are covering most of it. You can only see a bit of his chest and knees exposed. But thats enough to make you want him. The hot water embracing him like loving arms. You wish you could be the water, keeping him warm, surrownding him, getting soaked up by his hair.  
You can tell from the smirk upon his face how much he enjoys your gentle touch. And you enjoy it just as much as he does, thats why you take way more time than is actually needs. His hair soaked with water and shampoo, so thick and soft between your fingers. You love the sensation of it. How lovely it is to the touch.  
When you rinse the shapoo out of his hair, Arthur gets up to sit in the bathtub and his fragile back is facing you. There are some parts that are bruised and you lean forward to kiss them. His steamy skin hot against your half open lips. You can actually taste the cocoanut bubbles . You let your finger find its way to his sharp shoulderbone, which is sticking out so much it gives his whole appearance an incredibly fragile look.  
Now your hand finds his forehead and you cover his eyes a bit so the shampoo wouldnt get into his eyes as you wash it out. You touch his hairline so thoughtfully, re-draw it with the tip of your fingers, while kissing into his wet hair.  
A tiney bit of foam got caught in the net of his long eyelashes. It reminds you of a snowflake resting there right before it melts away into nothingness.  
After the shampoo has been washed out you comb Arthurs hair back with your fingers. He tells you how much he enjoyed it and asks you if you want to join him in the bathtub, before the water is getting cold...


End file.
